


Pour tu rappeler que je t'aime

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya thought there couldn’t be anything more beautiful than that. Hikaru had brought him for a short trip to Okinawa, and he had been surprised by his boyfriend’s initiative.





	Pour tu rappeler que je t'aime

Yuya was looking at the see, his eyes captivated by the sight in front of him.

He was lying down on the beach, next to Hikaru; it was late, and they were the only ones there.

Yuya thought there couldn’t be anything more beautiful than that. Hikaru had brought him for a short trip to Okinawa, and he had been surprised by his boyfriend’s initiative.

That night Hikaru had asked him to take a walk by the shore, and Yuya had felt happy as he couldn’t remember he had ever been.

He took the younger’s hand, holding it between his own; then he leant over him, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing.

“Why are you sighing?” Hikaru asked, starting to caress his hair and at the same time holding him close against himself.

“I don’t know, I’m...” Yuya said, thoughtful. “Relaxed. This weekend has been a really good idea, Hikka.”

The younger smiled, softly kissing his lips.

“I agree. I wanted some time to spend with my boyfriend, to remind him that I love him.” he said, a little abashed.

Yuya smiled, kissing him again, and again and again.

“I love my boyfriend as well.” he murmured, closing his eyes and abandoning himself to the sound of the sea and of Hikaru’s breathing.

He was far more than relaxed. He was happy.


End file.
